


Love Makes The World Go 'Round

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [194]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Oliver brings Felicity a piece of evidence that throws her day into chaos. He only feels a little bit guilty because the ends justify the means and he's trying to be romantic.





	Love Makes The World Go 'Round

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> This installment is a birthday present for the delightful and incredibly patient Gi. Her birthday was on the 13th but my work schedule made it impossible for me to deliver this on time. She asked for an Olicity centered fic. I hope this was worth the wait, Gi. Happy belated birthday.
> 
> This installment is 115/194. The chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, can be found at  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019

Artwork by ligiapimenta

 

Oliver took a deep breath before stepping off the elevator on the executive floor of Queen Consolidated. It had been less than two years since he’d stepped down as CEO and he could honestly say he hadn’t missed it, not even for a moment. Both Felicity and the company were flourishing under her tenure as CEO. More than any of the CEOs who’d come before her, including his father, Felicity had been made to lead this company. She had the soul of an entrepreneur, the genius of an inventor, and the heart of a hero. He felt a little guilty as he walked through her office, winked at Jerry, and opened her inner office door without knocking. Oliver knew how busy Felicity was and he was about to give her a puzzle she would need to set aside everything else in order to solve.

Felicity was speaking to a group on her large monitor and didn’t acknowledge his appearance. Oliver recognized the head of their solar technology research and development group when his face appeared on the monitor. Dr. Adam Strange was sharing how his latest meeting with NASA about the International Space Station had gone. Queen Consolidated was providing the technology that would power the space station.

It took fifteen minutes for Felicity to finish her call. As soon as her monitor went dark, she smiled at him. “I didn’t expect to see you up this morning. You, Dig, Sara, and Roy had a late night.”

Oliver leaned across his wife’s desk and placed a soft kiss on her lips. The latest bad guy causing chaos in Starling was making it difficult for Oliver to live up to his responsibilities as husband and father. His husband and wife had been sound asleep by the time he’d gotten home. He’d lucked out that Bobby had been wide awake when Oliver had peeked his head into the nursery. He’d spent an hour with his son before sleep had claimed them both. “We had a productive night, but we need Overwatch’s help.” He reached into the backpack he’d been carrying and removed a laptop. “I brought you something.”

Felicity took the bullet ridden laptop from his hands and with a melodic chuckle she said, “Let me guess, your coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood.”

Oliver’s heart raced. He wondered if she remembered what today was. He wanted his plans to remain a surprise. “Something like that,” he said with a wink. “Roy found that in Ricochet’s safehouse office.”

“Let me guess, it won’t turn on?” Felicity teased. “Well, lattes and laptops don’t go very well together.”

“Will you be able to take a look today? The sooner we get Ricochet off the board, the better off the city is going to be.”

Felicity glanced at her computer and sighed. “I’ll have to move a couple of meetings around, but I should be able to let you know if there’s anything salvageable by lunch.”

He placed another kiss to her lips, but this time he put some passion into it. Even after all the years they’d been together, his wife still made his heart flutter and his blood heat. Mindful of her strict office rules about displays of affection, he broke their kiss. “You’re remarkable.”

Felicity gently pushed him upright with a laugh. Her skin was flushed, and he could see her pulse dance in her throat. “Thank you for remarking on it – but I’ve got a lot of work to do and you’re a huge distraction.”

Oliver stepped away from her desk. “Dig and I are going to sort through the rest of the evidence we retrieved from the safehouse. I’ll talk to you in a few hours.”

 

Jerry entered Felicity’s office silently and placed her lunch on the small table in the corner. He opened the door to her private lab and was unsurprised to see that she hadn’t moved since the last time he’d checked on her. Her fingers flew across her keyboard as she muttered to herself. Jerry resisted the urge to interrupt her – he’d made that mistake before and wasn’t keen on being on the receiving end of Felicity Smoak’s loud voice. He grabbed her empty coffee mug and backed out of the lab. He was about to return her lunch to the fridge when her private office line rang.

“Felicity Smoak’s office,” he said in his most professional voice.

“Hey, Jerry, it’s Oliver,” the more intimidating of Felicity’s two husbands said. “Is she in a meeting?”

“No, she’s in her lab working on something – she’s in the zone,” Jerry explained.

“Ah,” Oliver said, sounding a little worried.

“Everything okay? Do you need me to interrupt her?” Jerry offered reluctantly. Short of a family member having a medical emergency, he really didn’t want to bother his boss.

“Everything’s fine. When she comes up from air, tell her I called.” Oliver ended the call without saying goodbye.

“Boom. There it is,” Felicity shouted from her lab. She entered her office with a huge smile on her face. “Oh, you brought me lunch. Thank you.”

“Oliver just called,” he said pointing to the phone. “Do you want me to call him back for you?”

“Nope,” she said sitting at her table and pulling her lunch closer, “I’ll call him while I’m eating.”

“Another cup of coffee or do you want to switch back to water?”

Felicity bit her lip, looking slightly guilty. “How many cups have I had today?”

He flicked his wrist with her coffee mug. “This was your eighth cup since you arrived this morning.”

Felicity winced. “Yeah, better switch back to water before I can vibrate myself home.” She pointed to her desk. “Give me ten minutes and let’s see what we can do to get me back on schedule.”

Jerry smiled at his boss and quickly exited her office. Her little side project had derailed their meticulously planned morning and had put her schedule for the week into chaos. He was fiercely protective of her calendar. Spending time with her son was her top priority and she hated any activity that took her away from him. Late meetings and work dinners were to be avoided at all costs. Jerry was going to have his work cut out for him if he was going to undo the Green Arrow’s time management disaster.

 

Felicity waited until Jerry left her office before she called Oliver. He answered on the first ring. “Hey, hon. I was able to get in and on first look, it won’t be hard for me to get past its security. I’m running decryption software on it now.”

“How long will that take?” Oliver asked.

Sometimes, Felicity worried that she’d set the bar too high. Oliver never seemed surprised when she delivered on his requests. It wasn’t like he took her for granted, he didn’t – he wouldn’t. He’d told her she was remarkable that very morning, but sometimes, it would be nice for him to be amazed like he’d been when they first met. “One of these days, I might not succeed, what will you do then?”

A warm rumble sounded in her ear as Oliver laughed. “It won’t be today. If that day ever comes, we’ll figure it out, like we always do.”

Felicity’s chest filled with warmth. No one had ever believed in her the way Oliver did. Not that her mom and Tommy didn’t believe in her, they did, but it was different from how Oliver did. Donna believed that Felicity would be a success. Tommy believed in her love. Oliver believed in her. It was a heady feeling to know that someone put his entire life into her hands. Their friends in the Justice League liked to tease that Oliver worshipped at the altar of Felicity Smoak, but she knew that to be a ridiculous sentiment. Oliver didn’t worship her. He loved her with his whole heart. He trusted her with every facet of his life. And yes, maybe his belief in her had become a form of faith, but if Oliver Queen had faith in Felicity Smoak then her faith in Oliver Queen was just as strong. In this, like everything else in their lives, they were equals.

“How long?” Oliver asked again.

Felicity didn’t take his eagerness personally. Ricochet needed to be taken down and Oliver didn’t want any more innocent casualties added to the body count. Before she could answer an alert sounded on her monitor. “We’re in. I’m transferring everything to Overwatch’s server. You can grab it from there.”

“You’re the best,” Oliver said. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Happy hunting,” Felicity said before she disconnected their call.

Jerry entered her office with a glass of cucumber-mint water. “Your calendar has been updated. Zeke will be here in five minutes. I told him he was only getting forty minutes, so get ready for some speed talking.”

Felicity groaned. Zeke was the head of HR and was getting her ready for the start of performance and compensation season. It was her least favorite time of year. She hated thinking about money – who got it, who didn’t. HR and her management team did most of the heavy lifting, but she wanted to stay involved. It was important to her that the process was fair and that no one was falling behind. “I’m having second thoughts on that ninth cup of coffee,” she admitted to Jerry.

“I’m not,” Jerry said holding out the glass of water. “It’s going to be a long afternoon and I don’t need to deal with your caffeine induced delusions around four o’clock when you think you can actually use the force.”

“I’m telling you, if I was a meta, I’d be telekinetic,” she said, fighting a smile.

“If I was a meta, I’d be lying on a white sand beach with sexy men in bikini briefs bringing me piña coladas,” Jerry said as he pulled up Zeke’s email with his meeting agenda.

“How many times do I need to tell you? You don’t need to be a meta for that. You’re rich,” Felicity continued to tease.

Jerry snapped his fingers. “Right, I keep forgetting. I have the money for that, I just don’t have the time off. My boss is a nightmare.”

The next joke died on her lips when she looked at her assistant. Jerry looked tired. She couldn’t remember the last time Jerry had taken more than a long weekend off. He deserved to lay on a warm beach and have hot men cater to his every whim. She made a mental note to send Jerry and Chuck somewhere warm and romantic where they could be spoiled. “She is,” Felicity said sympathetically, “and she’s working on it.”

 

“The Charter House,” Oliver said as he moved the building’s floor plans to the big screen for the benefit of the team.

Felicity, Sara, Diggle and Roy stood around the large monitor and studied the blueprints from the County Clerk’s office. “This doesn’t feel right,” Roy said with a scowl. “What the hell does Ricochet want with an historical building?”

Felicity agreed with her brother-in-law’s opinion. The Charter House wasn’t the kind of place an arms dealer and drug smuggler would buy for their headquarters. It was the kind of place wealthy women who lunched would make their charitable pastime to restore. “Have we been reading this guy wrong? Is he trying to go legit?”

“I doubt it,” Diggle said. “We tracked the sale through a dozen shell corporations before we could trace it back to him. He’s up to something.”

“I’m with Felicity,” Sara said. “A criminal doesn’t buy an historical building on a whim.” She pulled up another screen and pointed to a list of Starling City landmarks. “It’s on the historical registry. The historical society is going to be so far up his butt every time he pulls a permit, Ricochet will think he’s having a prostate exam.”

“What do you know about prostates?” Roy asked.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Sara asked with a wink.

Felicity waved her arms in the air to clear the vision Sara and Roy had shoved into her head. “While I don’t think Ricochet is the kind of guy to pull permits for remodeling, Sara’s right, the historical society will be all over this purchase. There’s just way too much scrutiny around this building.”

Oliver displayed a series of photographs he and Diggle had taken that afternoon. He was certain the pictures would get his wife’s attention. Felicity stepped closer to the screen, a crease forming between her brows. “This security is much more sophisticated than anything we’ve seen from him. I can’t remote hack it. I’m going to need to be onsite.”

“The building appears to be empty. We didn’t see anyone coming or going this afternoon,” Diggle said.

“These are the images from Overwatch,” Oliver said, forcing himself not to smile. He shouldn’t be having this much fun, especially with how worried Felicity looked.

“Whoa,” Felicity said, pointing to a dark section in one of the images, “what’s that?”

“There’s not much Overwatch can’t see through,” Oliver said, watching his wife as she tried to run through the possible explanations.

Felicity returned to her computer and overlaid the building’s blueprints with the images from Overwatch. She tilted her head back and looked at the ceiling. “Overwatch can’t see us,” she said. “We’re invisible to all satellites.”

“Ricochet is building an underground bunker?” Sara asked incredulously. “I doubt he can spell metal, let alone admantine.”

Felicity locked eyes with Oliver. He recognized the look of determination on her face. “We need to know what he’s hiding in the basement of that building. We need to know before he realizes that we know he owns that building.” She moved towards the locker room. “While I’m changing, you can call Tommy and tell him we won’t be home for dinner tonight.”

 

It took Felicity less than a minute to disable the state-of-the-art security system at the Charter House. Oliver entered the building with his bow drawn. “Stay close,” he whispered to his wife in the darkness.

“It smells like the building is being renovated,” Felicity whispered. The smell of freshly sanded floors and paint hung in the air. “There,” her hand slid past his waist and pointed in front of him. Light was flickering from behind a door.

They silently crossed the darkened room together. “On three,” he whispered. “One. Two. Three.” He opened the door and stepped into the room. He immediately lowered his bow.

“What?” Felicity asked as she stepped into the room. She turned in a small circle as she took in the candlelight, fresh flowers, and a table set for two. She stopped her slow rotation and looked at him with confusion. “Are we interrupting Ricochet’s hot date?”

Oliver laughed. He placed his bow against the wall. “No, not Ricochet’s.”

Felicity touched a vase of Gerber daisies. “These are my favorite.”

“I know.” Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed the side of her neck. “Happy anniversary, Felicity.”

“Anniversary?” Felicity turned in his arms to face him. Her confusion quickly turned to understanding. She dropped her head. “A bullet ridden laptop and building blueprints.”

“Ten years ago today, you changed the course of my life,” Oliver said. He placed a kiss to the top of her head. “It’s probably the most important day of my life.”

“It’s the twenty-third. How could I forget?” She looped her arms around his neck. “I even made a joke about lattes and coffee shops and I still didn’t remember it was today.”

Oliver shrugged. “You’ve got a lot on your mind.”

“Oliver, we had dinner with our friends and family two weeks ago to celebrate the tenth anniversary of you coming home. How could I forget today was today?”

“Hey, hey, I didn’t do this to make you feel bad. Hon, you’ve got so much on your plate, it’s okay you didn’t remember. I remembered for both of us.”

“You shot up a computer for me,” Felicity said softly. “I think that’s the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me.”

“Technically, Diggle shot up the computer. Cisco encrypted the computer. The Queen Foundation bought the building. Curtis installed the security system. Your mom set up the room. I cooked the food. It was a group effort,” Oliver said sheepishly.

Felicity stood up on her toes and pressed her lips against Oliver’s. “It was the most important day of my life too. If you hadn’t come to me with that computer and stupid lie, I wouldn’t have this life. I wouldn’t have fallen in love with you or Tommy. I wouldn’t have our beautiful son. I wouldn’t be part of a team of heroes.” Tears fell from her eyes and she buried her face against his chest. “We should send Floyd a card.”

Oliver laughed as he tightened his arms around his wife. “I don’t think they make greeting cards for assassins who make romantic introductions.”

Felicity laughed. “It smells really good in here. What’s for dinner?” she asked.

Oliver guided Felicity to a chair. “Chicken cordon bleu, haricot verts, and garlic mashed potatoes. There will be a chocolate souffle when we get home.”

“Mmmm,” she said with a little shimmy into her chair, “my favorites.”

Oliver sat across from his wife and her smile nearly took his breath away. He firmly believed that his whole life before the Gambit led him to making the choice to betray Laurel, leave Tommy behind, and take Sara on that doomed voyage. When he returned home, he had been on a collision course with an early grave, until the universe stepped in and placed Felicity Smoak in his path. He had no doubt in his mind that, if he hadn’t met Felicity, he would’ve died his first year back. He loved Tommy with everything he was, but it was Felicity who had reminded him that he was a person, not a monster. It was his love for Felicity that made him fight for his humanity. Ten years ago, a laptop, a red pen, and an impossible girl had changed his life. He reached across the table and she slipped her hand into his. He couldn’t imagine taking this journey without her. He loved her beyond reason and wished he had the words to express everything she meant to him. “Thank you,” he said, even though it felt woefully inadequate.

“For what?” she asked with a soft smile.

He remembered a conversation they’d had when he’d thought he’d lost everything because of his own stupidity, but she’d found a way to forgive him. “For always taking my hand and leaping with me,” Oliver said.

Felicity’s smile was radiant, and her eyes shone with unshed tears. “Always.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Your kudos and comments are what keep me writing and are always appreciated.
> 
> Work has been bananas this month. I have lots of installments in the works - I just need to finish them. I will try to be better with an update schedule.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
